One-Shot Song Fictions
by PJKid42
Summary: Based off of the characters of my story 'Next Generation.' My friends all say that the main ship will be Emick, which is probably true.
1. Lips On An Angel: Hinder

**Well, if anyone has read 'Next Generation,' they`ll know who the characters are. Now, I am not saying anything that will happen in the story, but I just now thought about this while listening to Hinders 'Lips of an Angel.' This is a song fiction. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.**_

It`s been awhile since me and Emilie broke up. She's dating that tool, Austin, while I`m dating this one girl, Amanda. And now we are on the phone after she calls me, crying._  
_

_**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**_

"Em, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

"_Its,"_and now she's dry heaving, _"It's Austin."_ I felt my blood boil as soon as I heard his name. I knew that he didn't deserve Em, but there was nothing I could do about it. Every time I tried to tell her something, she wouldn't listen, saying that I was just jealous. Which I was. I know I still love her._  
_

_**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"_Nicky, why are you whispering?"__**Well, my girl is in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"Well, Amanda is in the next room. But you know that I`m here for you. She can wait." 'She`s not as important to me as you are,' I wanted to add, but I decided against it._**I guess we never really moved on  
**_

"_This is just like old times, isn't it? Me calling you when it was upset, huh Nick?"_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

How only she could say my name in a way that makes my knees go weak, I will never know. Maybe it's just because I love her, even though I'm not supposed to._**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"Yup."

"_We need to talk. Please don't hang up."_

"I`m not ready to say goodbye yet. Don`t worry." I knew that by now Amanda is pissed with me, but honestly she can wait._**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
**_

"_You might actually find this a little funny, but I had this dream about us from when we were, uh, going out, from the time we went to the beach. And, now the bad part is, I told Austin, but I left your name out. But, he knew I was talking about you. He hit me." _I felt my vision go red. He dare hit my girl?

_**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**_

"Em, that sounds like a dream I had two. But, do you need me to come and get you? Where are you?"

_**And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight**_

"_I could not ask you to do that. Austin doesn't even know I'm talking to you," _and I could hear her crying again, _"Does Amanda know we are talking."__  
_

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

"I don't think so. But, I don't care. I`m coming to pick you up. Where are you?_  
__from: lyrics/h/hinder/lips_of_an_ ]__  
__**Well, my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel**__  
__**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"_Nicolas, I can't believe you would do this for me. I`m at my house. Can you come quickly? I don't want Austin to find me here.__**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

"_Please don't hang up!"_

"I'll stay on the phone until I get there. I promise."_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"_I knew I could always count on you."_

"Good, now I`m going to get my coat on for one second. I`m setting the phone down, Ok?"

"_OK."_

I also put it on mute. "Amanda, we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes at me, "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. We both know this is a long time coming. I know you have been cheating on me. I`m not an idiot. Now, get out of my house." She stomped out, and put the phone off mute. "I'm back."

And ten minutes later, we were back at my house, trying to treat her eye.

"Nick," I looked at her, "I`m sorry for our break-up. It never should have happened."

___**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

"I`m sorry about it too. I never wanted to say goodbye. I should've gone after you._**  
**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

"What about Amanda?"

"We are done."

"Because of me," she broke eye contact and looked away from me."

"No," I gently moved her head back to meet my eyes, "It had nothing to do with you. Amanda had cheated on me, and I still," I took a deep breath.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

She looked deep into my eyes, "You still what?"

Honey why you calling me so late?

"I still love you." I expected her to say something, but instead I felt something warm against my lips. And that's when I knew that she still loved me back. And I found out this because of a phone call.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. These characters are based off me, the girl I really like, a girl that I used to like, and the girl I likes ex-boyfriend.**


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight: Lion King

Logan and Jadan had gotten to the dance and walked in, seeing Nick as soon as they arrived. They walked over to him and looked around, seeing Emilie. Logan nudged him. "You should ask her to dance!"  
"What? No!" Nick said, shaking his head.  
"If she comes over here, or next slow dance, I dare you to ask her!" Logan smirked, knowing Nick don't back down from dares. Nick groaned and nodded. Emilie smiles and walked over to Nick, Logan, and Jadan. "Hey Nicky."  
Nick blushed "Uh, hey Em." He said, as a slow song came on. Emilie smiled at him and Logan nudged him. "Uh Emilie, do you want to dance?"  
She smiled and nodded, holding out her hand. Nick took it and led her out to the dance floor. Logan whispered to Jadan, along with the song.

[Logan:] (Jadan)  
I can see what's happening  
Logan mumbled to Jadan.

(What?)  
Jadan asked, looking curious.

And they don't have a clue  
Logan said, motioning to Nick and Emilie.

(Who?)  
Jadan asked, then looked over at the two and nodded.

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
Logan told Jadan pointing to the three of them then him and Jadan.

(Oh.)  
Jadan crossed his arms; frowning at the two.

[Logan, In a sarcastic mock-French accent]  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
[Logan, Back to normal, but still sarcastic]  
There's magic everywhere  
Logan said, rolling his eyes.

And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
[Song:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
[Nicolas:]  
So many things to tell her  
Nick thought in hi head, smiling and looking at her.  
But how to make her see  
He thought, leaning into her a little then thinking.

The truth about my past?  
Impossible!  
He knew she didn't like players, but that was what he was. In his old school. A player. 'God don't let her hold it against me.

She'd turn away from me  
He looked away from her, sighing lightly as Jadan and Logan noticed.

[Emilie:]  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
Emilie thought, frowning to herself.

But what, I can't decide  
Did I do something? Does he like me? I don't know.

Why won't he be the king I know he is  
Why can't he do what he wanted?

The king I see inside?  
I know he can.

[Chorus:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
Emilie lifted one arm off his shoulder and tilted his head back, making him look at her.

The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
"You ok?" She asked, smiling slightly.

With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
"Uh yeah. F-Fine." Nick stuttered out nervously.

You needn't look too far  
"We're you goin to kiss me?" She asked him. He nodded, not sure of what to say.

Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
"Are you mad?" He asked her.  
"No. Nothing's stopping you Nicolas." She told him, smirking.  
Love is where they are  
He smiled an leaned in a little, kissing her gently.

[Logan:]  
And if he falls in love tonight  
Logan sang, motioning to the kissing couple.

It can be assumed  
He said, tapping his head.

[Jadan:]  
His carefree days with us are history  
Jadan sang, frowning.

[Logan and Jadan:]  
In short, our pal is doomed  
They sang as the two separated, Nick with a goofy grin on his face.


	3. Unchained Melody: Cover by Glee

The boys both remembered the day like it was just yesterday. The dance that changed everything.

It was clear how nervous both boys were when they were back stage. They were going to sing to their crushes one of the sappiest songs ever. Well that's what Logan said. Though Nick knew it was true. But it was a romantic song. Logan was trying to win back his ex Josie and Nick was trying to win over his crush Emilie.

"Alright we have 'The Rejects' here for a special treat! They are gonna sing a song to two special ladies. So here's the lead singer and the lead guitarist, Nicolas and Logan!"

The boys walked out on stage nervously, as Nick walked over and picked up a microphone. "Alright. So this is a old slow song that is one of my favorites. This is dedicated to, well, two girls that mean a lot to us. Hope you like it." Nick smiled sheepishly and saw Emilie in the front of the audience. He walked close to where she was and started singing. ((**Nick**, _Logan_, and Both))

[**Nick**:]  
**Oh my love, my darling**

Nick sang, looking at Emilie, and crouched down.

**I've hungered for your touch  
**  
He sang, grabbing her hand and putting it on his cheek. He noticed her smile.

**A long, lonely time  
**  
He let go of her hand and she slowly took it away as he stood up straight.

**And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
**  
Nick sang, looking into her eyes.

**I need your love  
I need your love  
**  
He sang, placing a hand over his heart.

**God, speed your love to me  
**  
[Nick & Logan:]

Logan walked over to the center of the stage and sang along.

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea yeah

They both sang, holding their arms open.

Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home

[**Nick**:]  
**Wait for me  
**  
[_Logan_:]  
_Wait for me_

[Logan:]  
_Oh my love, my darling  
_  
Logan Sang, looking at Josie with regretful eyes.

_I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long,lonely time_

He sang to her, seeing some other girls look at Josie and Emilie with envy.

[**Nick**:]  
**And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?**

Nick sang, motioning the girls onto the stage. They walked up the stairs.

[Nick & Logan:]  
I need your love

Both boys sang, as Logan walked over to Josie and took her hand.

I I need your love

Nick sang now, nervously walking over to Emilie.

God speed your love  
God speed your love  
to me

[_Logan_:]  
_Yeah_

Logan sang, as Josie leaned in to kiss him. Nick smiled happy for his friend.

[**Nick**:]  
**Ohh  
Uhh  
**  
Nick held the last note, looking into Emilie's eyes and smiling warmly. Emilie walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling an leaning into him. Nick smiled and leaned in, kissing her.

((Nick's POV)) Now back to the future. I stood happily next to my best friend, and now my best man. I had been the best man at Logan's wedding 6 months ago. Now it was my turn to marry the girl I have been with since my Senior year of high school. No one believed the four of us when they told how long we`ve been together. It had been 6 years. 4 years since I proposed and had gotten engaged to my dream girl. And now, she is walking down the aisle. And she is so beautiful. And I am so lucky. All because of Unchained Melody. Our song.


	4. Ill Stand By You: Cory Monteith

Nick could hear Mary Marie crying, "I`ll get her baby." He told his wife, leaning down and kissing her forehead while she mumbled a sleepy thanks to him. He got out of bed and walked out into the hallway, shutting his door and turning on the hallway light, heading down the hallway to his daughters room. He peaked inside to see Mary Marie sitting up, tears streaming down her face. "Mary Marie?" He asked, opening the door a little more and walking inside. "What`s wrong baby?" He walked over and sat on the side of his five year olds bed.

"Daddy I had a nightmare." She told him, moving to wrap her arms around her father.

"It`s ok MJ. It`s ok." He said pulling his daughter onto his lap. He called her MJ cause she reminded him a little of Spiderman`s girlfriend. "Want daddy to sing you a song?" She nodded as he brought his thumb up, gently wiping off his baby`s tears. "Hmmmm want to hear an old one that mommy and daddy used to dance to?" He asked as she nodded. He cleared his throat and started singing.

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

Nick sang softly, looking into the beautiful brown eyes that MJ got from her mother.

**Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

He sang, as she held onto him tighter

**Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too**

Emilie got up from her bed, smiling as she recognized the song.****

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

He sang, kissing his daughter cheek as she giggled, which made Emilie, who was peering in through the crack, smile.****

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  


Nick smiled as he saw the sleepy five year olds eyes flutter close.

**So, if you're mad, get mad!  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?**

Nick sang, making sure he was holding onto MJ as he stood up

**I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you**

Emilie had so stifle a giggle, because of how true it was. Mary Marie was so much like Nick, even if she had Emilie`s looks.****

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong  


Nick sang, rocking the girl back and forth gently.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you**

Nick leaned down and set MJ down on the bed, her letting go of his neck and reaching for her Mousie, which used to be Nick`s.****

And when, when the night falls on you baby

Nick sang, pulling the covers up and over his daughter.

**You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

Nick smiled as MJ reached over to give Mousie a kiss on his green nose. Nick loved that she had a piece of his childhood.****

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

Nick sang, reaching down and kissing his daughter`s forehead, the slowly walking out of the room.****

I'll stand by you  


Nick felt two very familiar arms wrap around his waist as he smiled. "That was adorable honey." Emilie said, as Nick turned to face his wife.

"Our song. Our first slow dance." Nick said, chuckling at the memory. He remembered seeing her in a beautiful black and red dress, and him accidentally wearing a red tie, which had coincidentally matched somehow. He had seen her sitting all alone as 'I`ll Stand By You' came on, and he gulped, making his way over to Emilie. He had asked her and she smiled brightly, nodding and taking his outstretched hand. He led her onto the dance floor. He started singing it quietly in her ear, than as the song ended he pulled back and told her he meant every word of it. She kissed him. That`s what started their relationship and got the where they are today. A beautiful baby girl and one on the way. Patrick Nicholas. "The day I told you I loved you. Or at least admitted it to you."

Emilie laughed quietly. "You are the biggest sap Nicholas Patrick Redpath. The biggest."

"I know but you still love me."

"Very true." She smiled and kissed him. They soon separated and laid back down.

"I love you Emilie Mary Marie Redpath."

"I love you too Nicholas Patrick Redpath." He smiled and kissed her one more time, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

**A/N The end! I thought maybe you guys wanted to see a future Nick and Emilie, so here you go. I have a million ideas for One-Shot Song Fics. I could probably even turn some of them, like this one, into stories. So if you want that, PM or review. I swear I will get onto updating my other stories soon! Bye guys! –PJKid42**


End file.
